


The Aftermath

by Lajoco712



Category: Asuras Bride (Webcomic), Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lajoco712/pseuds/Lajoco712
Summary: Perhaps you’ve heard the tales of King Asura. The long battles that he’d faced. Or the tales of Okuri Inu, the demons that made the warrior great. How at last his great love Princess Yuwa put a stop to the violence. By simply changing the heart of the King. While the years after the great war passed peacefully. The peace was not to last. Another war was brewing. But this was not a war of nations or countries. This was a war of clans. Generations had passed since the reign of King Asura and the newest leader of the Okuri Inu must find her place on the battlefield.
Kudos: 9





	The Aftermath

Year One.

Aia sat at the dark mahogany desk looking over the reports that laid before her. The desk of her father. It was still something that she had never herself pictured. Sitting in his place, leader of the Okuri Inu. The room was lit by a few lanterns that gave the papers a warm glow. But the wordings of the reports were anything but kind. Vincent Balthuman had just come to power after the succession of his father. But not from death as hers had been. Vincent’s father had the luxury of retirement. With so many other clans already surrendering to the Balthumans'. The Okuri Clan was one of the last to be defiant. The Baulthuman Clan had been seizing more territory in these last months. The mountains were one of the last strongholds Aia had. She glanced around from blueprint to blueprint looking at plans for the tunnel system, their only remaining access to the underworld of the city. How much longer would she be able to defend this mountain? More and more of her men had perished in what seemed to be a never ending battle. 

Aia’s bodyguard Makoto sat at the table just outside the office door. He looked up at the sound of her sigh, his eyes tracing her outline slowly before meeting her gaze. These past few months they had grown closer together. His need to protect her only grew stronger. Several attacks had taken place and the need for him to be close by had led to his permanent residence inside the estate. “Can I bring you some dinner?” he asked the kindness in his voice trying to cover up some of his worry. Aia was younger than him by about three years, and her father's absence was taking its toll. Her dark brown hair had become unruly and her amber eyes only seemed to hold more fire as the reports of failed battle, after battle kept coming in. Her lack of response was a new normality, as her concentration was always somewhere other than herself. Makoto approached the desk. Eyeing her more carefully. Aia’s frame had grown frail, the piece of paper that she held unreadable except for a thick black insignia at the bottom of the page. Meaning only one thing Balthuhman. 

“Aia? What does it say?” Makoto’s voice held more eagerness as she choked back the tears that were forming, before holding out the paper. He took it from her carefully. Unsure if he was more interested in reading it or comforting her. He was the right hand man to her, but not the right man that could give her what she needed. What she needed was a miracle. 

“Dearest Aia, 

I would like to keep this short and simple. Mostly because I have better things to do than to write letters to someone who doesn't understand when they've lost a battle. I would like to propose a truce. In order for the safety of the families and both of our prospective interests. I would like to schedule a meeting with you. No weapons, no more than 3 guards allowed on either side. You can meet me Noon tomorrow at The Barrington in North East Narrin. 

P.S. Wear something nice for me. 

Vincent. 

Wear something nice for him? Makoto’s thoughts were not easily hidden as a scowl formed. “Well obviously you're not going.” “I have to go Makoto. We are on the edge of losing this war.” “Then we will die fighting. Not by going out to dinner with this animal who thinks that he can have his way with you.” “We don't know that, that's what he's after.” “Aia.. his father spent years trying to take down Onkuri. You are the last of your family.. This is exactly what he wants.” Her face was unreadable as she listened to the truth in his words. Makoto kneeled down in front of her. Pressing his two hands against her shoulders as if to pull her into his embrace. “Aia please I’m begging you. Don’t go.” “My mind is made up. I have to go.” A long pause passed between them before he said “Then I go too.”.


End file.
